


Dr. Takano

by Takanos_Love_Butt



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takanos_Love_Butt/pseuds/Takanos_Love_Butt
Summary: I actually forgot what I named this before ^^;;  But I wrote it after we had the great depression (and fandom split) of OnB 28.  I tried to lift the spirits up with this fluffball.
Relationships: Onodera Ritsu/Takano Masamune
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Dr. Takano

“Urrghhh” Ritsu held his bloated stomach as he and his love entered their apartment. 

“You okay?” Takano gently patted his shoulder. 

“Yeah. I don’t particularly feel sick. Just...so full I feel like I could spill if you so much as tip me over,” he swayed as his love helped take all his outerwear and shoes off. 

“Would it help if you lay down for a while?” 

“Don't think so, remember I said I feel I’ll spill if I so much as tip over?” Ritsu groaned as he made his way to the living room. Takano made a detour to the bathroom for the little trash can. 

“Haah, well I  _ did  _ tell you to slow down at the restaurant,” Takano gave a knowing tone to his love who'd sauntered over, planted himself firmly on the sofa with his overfilled belly, and intended to stay there until his stomach settled down. 

“But it was all so gooood!!” Ritsu whined with a euphoric face remembering the all you can eat seafood buffet the Emerald team went to. They were celebrating another hit making chart topper for the month; even managing to top out the other manga magazines of the entire company. 

This time Isaka was gracious enough to award them with cash and not another onsen trip. Ritsu’s love for seafood (especially fried) made his mouth water the moment the department entered the establishment. Takano’s eyes neary bugged out as he saw Ritsu stuff his plate with takoyaki balls with mayo and ponzu. Then the large prawn tempura fry with lemon and soy sauce. Topped it all off with a lobster tail and king crab claw for good measure. Then Kisa just HAD to suggest the local cod fish tacos. At the end, there was no room for dessert, Ritsu had to leave with his pants unbuckled, and he had to hear Takano make snarky remarks how he couldn't carry him even if he tried all the way home. 

“You do know we could’ve boxed some of the food and taken it home, right?”

“Seafood is only good when it’s freshly made, not when it’s been refrigerated and reheated…” Ritsu retorted. “Besides, all you can eat buffets don't usually let you do that…*uurrrp*” he managed as his stomach forced out some impolite gas with the statement.

“Since when were you such an expert,” Takano laughed then going to the kitchen fixing a bicarbonate soda medicine for Ritsu’s over inflated stomach. “Here, for your tummy…” he said bringing both the glass of healing suds and trash can over to the poor ailing editor’s spot on the sofa. 

Ritsu gives a deadpan look to Takano who tries to hand him a glass of bubbly medicine that only looks like it's going to blow him up more. “Are you serious? One. That stuff tastes gross. Two. You honestly think something  _ carbonated _ will help with bloating?”

Takano huffed with a smile as he read from the box, “‘For use with aches, pains, and fevers as well as acid reflux, heartburn, indigestion and pain/bloating due overeating. See? Covers just about everything. I always keep it in the house. Mainly use it for hangovers though,”

Ritsu stared at the fizzy medicinal water in Takano’s hand still very unsure about it. But as he pondered, his pained bloated belly was reminding him just how uncomfortable he was just wearing pants at the moment.

“Look if it makes you puke, you can do it here in the trash can. At least it'll help you release some of that pressure anyway, right?” Takano suggested. 

Ritsu finally took the glass of healing bubbly water and stared at it once more. His love was right. It really was a win/win. The medicine, if it stayed down, has a pain reliever and helps with indigestion so it would help move things along. If it didn't stay down….well at least he wouldn't be bloated anymore. “Um...well...I guess I'll give it a shot. Have that trash can ready,” Ritsu said already feeling his gag reflex tighten.

Takano nodded and placed the small trash can on Ritsu’s lap as he tipped the glass back. He figured he ought to pull his boyfriend's soft mousy brown bangs back just in case.

Ritsu swallowed the last of the medicine with a little ‘hurk’ as he fought to keep it down. The stuff tasted like carbonated alkaline water, well...it technically was except with a pain reliever and antacid in it. 

The bloated editor then sat for a few minutes as if to make sure all would stay down, which to his relief, it actually was. “I think, it's gonna stay down,” he said moving his hand from his mouth to his chest. 

“Wait hold on!” Ritsu grabbed for the trash can. Just when he thought it would all stay down something came rushing back up with a vengeance! 

“BUUUUUURP!”

Ritsu’s hand snapped to his mouth as if he could take that embarrassing gastric gesture back.

“Niiiiiice…” the chief editor chuckled. “Don't think I've ever heard such a manly belch outta you, I'm impressed!”

“God I'm so sorry you had to hear that,” Ritsu said blushing face in hands. 

“Aw come off it. A moment ago I might've heard tonight's dinner go from your stomach to the trash can, which would've been worse?” 

“Idiot! Both are embarrassing *hiccup* *burp*” Ritsu covered his mouth as more offending gas escaped. “Is...is that stuff supposed to make you burp so much?” He hiccuped again right after that sentence.

“Well you kinda downed it in a hurry, so it's like you drank a soda too fast,”

“Great….as if I needed more stomach issues tonight,” Ritsu wanted to throw one of the couch pillows at him and tell him he's sleeping out here tonight. 

“It only lasts for a little bit. Besides, don't you feel a little less bloated?”

“Eh?” Now that Ritsu thought about it, he did feel a little better. Perhaps the bubbles in Takano’s medicine soda helped with the painful acidic gas? Ah. So that's how it worked. “Well now that you mention it, I don't feel so much like a balloon about to pop anymore. It actually feels a bit easier to breathe now too…”

Takano blinked at how Ritsu had a bit of trouble breathing too. “Woah. You really did have quite a bit to eat didn't you?” He chuckled. “But hey, I thought of something else,”

“I'll die before I take any more medicine you've got,” Ritsu said immediately. It's not that he didn't want to get better, it's just that he HATED taking medication. 

Takano chuckled. “No no more medicine. But my grandma used to say that if you lay of your stomach, it'll help push everything along. But you have to be at an angle. Like on an elevated pillow,”

“Elevated pillow?” Ritsu gave him a questioning look. 

“Yeah look I'll show you,” Takano moved to get up. He grabbed the cushions that were already on the couch and set them to one side but ran to their bedroom to fetch a large square pillow that would be fit for a book nook and placed it on top of the other pillows. 

The bigger pillow was very soft as it was stuffed with duck feathers. It was pretty old fashioned but it was one of the last things Takano’s grandmother left behind. “And you lay on it like this, see?” He said laying on the pillows face down in demonstration. “She said it helps when you’re bloated or you're stomach is just plain irritated. I actually liked this pillow a lot,”

Ritsu had a smile on his face as he heard Takano reminisce about his grandmother and her little home remedy for belly pain. It seemed she was the only family he had in his life that he had no ill will or painful strain from. Unfortunately, now she's deceased and has been a long time. The only family Takano has in his life right now would be...

“Ritsu?” Takano’s voice shook Ritsu from his thoughts. “What's wrong, feel like you need to puke this time?”

“Huh?” Ritsu was snapped from his thoughts. He quickly tried to think of something to say to cover up what was going on in his head. “Oh no...but, I was just thinking I'm still pretty iffy on laying down just yet. And laying on my stomach seems even worse…..but….” He blushed as he pondered a little at the sudden idea he had. This idea could work, but it did require some cooperation.

Takano blinked at the reddening expression of his love and a small little smile crept across his face. “But? Your face is a little red you know…”

“Maybe...I can straddle you while you lay back against all the pillows? I'd be upright enough and still have pressure against me?” Ritsu was shyly looking away the whole time as he mentioned his idea. Innocent as his intentions were, the action was still rather  _ intimate.  _ Especially since when they  _ usually  _ used this position, they wouldn’t have any clothes on and Ritsu would be howling to the moon in ecstasy. 

“How can you ask that with such an innocent face?” The chief editor laughed from his place on the couch going to fix said pillows properly. 

Ritsu just rolled his eyes expecting this kind of response, “Yeah yeah. I know I  _ usually  _ get hard in an instant just swinging my legs around your hips, my bucking rodeo mustang, but I feel a little too sick to even think about getting it up right now…” he said in an embarrassed huff. 

Takano put his hands up in surrender. “Alright alright, I’m sorry I offended you, my precious cowboy. But just don’t say I didn’t warn you,” 

That one confused Ritsu. “Warn me?” 

Takano didn’t have the heart to tell him it was because he wasn’t sure how his  _ own  _ body would react. He fixed the pillows upright on the armrest and sat against them to heed his lover’s request; not responding to his confused reply at all. “There now, your saddle awaits…” he said patting on his lap. 

“W...will you stop that?! I’m serious!” Ritsu said with a furious blush that he was sure going down to his shoulders. He hated it when Takano was flirty because it always went straight to his hips, no matter how good or bad he’s feeling! “I really can’t and  _ shouldn’t  _ do anything of  _ that  _ sort right now!”

“Okay okay, I’m done!” Takano laughed figuring the teasing ought to stop. Ritsu really didn’t sound or look too good and it really was worrying him. “Now c’mon, let’s see if this idea works,” he held his hand out to his ailing love who was standing there holding his tummy. 

Ritsu took his lover’s hand as he climbed in and settled his hips in his lap. He gave a pause when he leaned forward because he didn't expect to be kissed. “Ah! What'd you kiss me for?” Ritsu blushed a little thinking Takano was teasing him again.

“Oops! Sorry...force of habit,” Takano was actually honest about this because he always kissed Ritsu when he climbed in his lap like this. For  _ obvious reasons _ of course. 

Ritsu just rolled his eyes at his love who didn’t really look or sound like he was sorry, but anger just wasn’t in him right now. “Whatever you horndog, I really don’t mind. I’m just sorry I tasted like a salty fish,” 

“Hey, I ate the same type of food you did. Just not as much,” Takano reassured, he cradling Ritsu into his body as he lay back. “How’s this? Is it too far back?” 

The younger editor allowed gravity to take control as he leaned his head on Takano’s shoulder. “Ugh...no it’s not too far back, but it’s not exactly comfortable either,”

“Why don’t you try leaning your head on my other shoulder then? On your left side where your stomach is. You’re going to try to push everything that way anyway,”

“You seem to know a lot about anatomy,” Ritsu chuckled a bit; when he actually did as suggested and found himself much more comfortable. 

“I did read a lot of reference books while I was in school. I didn’t stop at fiction. But that was mostly before you even knew who I was, I believe. I think I was into that in my early high school years,”

He was right. Ritsu wouldn’t have known what books he checked out until he started...well...stalking him in the library in middle school. So he wouldn’t have known what reference books that Takano would’ve gotten into in his first or second year of high school. Maybe even when his Saga-senpai was still in middle school. 

It made Ritsu wanna ask all sorts of questions about what his lover was like when he was little. But he knows his childhood was rather painful, so he tries not to touch on it and just lets Takano talk about it when he’s comfortable enough to do so. 

That and his pained stomach wasn’t going to let him think on anything else but his pained stomach. “That’s incredible. I was really only into fiction. Reference or non-fiction stuff just seemed too hard or not really  _ fun _ , you know?”

“Yeah I get it,” Takano smiled happy his love seemed somewhat comfortable now. Though he was gripping onto him rather tightly. “Reference books aren’t as fun, but when you want to know information just to know about it, it gets rather interesting. Like when my grandma told me about that little remedy, and how it happened  _ to work _ , I wanted to know how from a logical standpoint and it  _ really does _ make a little sense,” he smiled reminiscing a little bit. “Laying on your stomach can push it either up your esophagus or into your small intestine where you want it to go. But laying on your stomach when you’re upright enough can help it down and not up. That’s why you use plenty of pillows to elevate your upper torso when you do this like she said. And I really don’t mind being an extra pillow for you, Sweetheart,”

Ritsu’s heart warmed hearing this. And even more than that, it looked like he could trust this home remedy. He just needed to be patient and let both gravity and his body do its job and his body really had a lot of food to process so it would take a bit. But the remedy would at least make him feel at ease and more comfortable than he would’ve been. 

“Thank you. I trust you…” Ritsu said as he rode out a night that he should’ve had better control over his appetite before it destroyed him like this. He held onto Takano as he comforted him the whole way. 

It made Ritsu remember just in the previous year how much they had to face. With the rookie editor’s own stubbornness and the chief editor’s attitude as well as  _ actions _ combined, it looked like they weren’t going to make it as a loving couple. 

Yet.

Here they are, one trying to nurse the other when he’s sick (yet again), and after facing the toughest of emotional battles BOTH could hope to face in their lifetime. Still strong. Still true. 

“Hey…” Ritsu piped up after a moment’s rest. Takano was looking at his phone, but of course turned his attention when he noticed his love awake. 

“What is it? Need to get up?” he said preparing to help him up if need be. 

“No….but, I was just thinking.”

“Hm?”

“Later,” Ritsu said with his nose dug into Takano’s neck. “I’ll take you up on your offer from before,” 

“From before?” Takano obviously confused not remembering what Ritsu was talking about.

“Yeah. Let’s get married…” Ritsu proposed. 

  
  



End file.
